


don't ever want to take you for granted, i'm just a man

by notthebigspoon



Series: After the Rain [12]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're quiet.”</p><p>	“And? Sorry. A little distracted I guess.”</p><p>	“A lot distracted. You just poured orange juice in your cereal.”</p><p>TItle taken from Hard to Love by Lee Brice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't ever want to take you for granted, i'm just a man

“You're quiet.”

“And? Sorry. A little distracted I guess.”

“A lot distracted. You just poured orange juice in your cereal.”

Eli blinks at his bowl of corn flakes and then curses, dumping it down the garbage disposal. That was the last of it too. He sighs and grabs Jonathan's Fruity Pebbles. It's a little too sweet for his taste but he doesn't feel like cooking a real breakfast. He manages to get the milk in the bowl this time, pushing the orange juice towards Christian. His stepson grabs a glass and springs back to the living room to watch his cartoons.

He takes his cereal and coffee to the kitchen table, unfolds the newspaper. He skips the sports section, passes it off to his husband before scanning movie showtimes. Maybe they can go do something this afternoon. After the nail biting he did during game five and then during the Cards and Nationals game, he's surprised he has any cuticles left. Also that he doesn't have an ulcer. He takes a gulp of his coffee, wincing at the burn.

Jonathan eyes him before taking the mug and sniffing it. Eli glares at him, snatching it back.

“I'm not drinking, you fuck. It was fucking hot.”

“Maybe you need a drink. And watch your mouth. What's your problem? Thought you would be in a good mood. Got every reason to celebrate.”

Eli shrugs, swirling his spoon through his cereal before pushing it to Jonathan and gesturing for him to eat it. “I'm happy. I am. Just tired and maybe a little stressed out. That series took a lot out of me and I didn't even play.”

“You kidding? I almost threw up during that last inning. Should have heard me scream when Romo pulled it off. Scared the shit out of Christian and Mercutio.”

“Where is that fuzzy little bastard anyway? Haven't seen him today.” Eli asks, quirking an eyebrow. Jonathan had brought Mercutio with him and Christian to California. The cat loves Christian and hates Eli with a passion.

“Sleeping in your boxers again.”

“The fuck is it with that cat and my underwear drawer?”

“No idea.” Jonathan grins but then he frowns, reaching out and touching Eli's cheek. “You sure you're okay?”

“I'm _fine_ , Johnny.”

“Okay...” He looks like he doesn't believe Eli at all. Probably doesn't. Eli might be the one who spends most of his time trying to take care of Jonathan but when Jonathan decides that Eli is the one needing to be taken care of, he turns into a bulldog. Never lets anything go.

Apparently it's a tabled issue. Jonathan kisses him and loads the dishwasher before disappearing down the hall to their bedroom. Eli fills his coffee mug again and goes to the living room, slouching down in his recliner. Christian is watching Foster's Home for Imaginary friends and Eli is surprised to find himself not wanting to confiscate the remote. Not that he would, but sometimes, the urge is there. He really kind of loves Cheese and Bloo. He feels himself cheering up and finally laughing his ass off when Cheese can't stop crying long enough to give anyone the code to the security system.

When Jonathan resurfaces, his hair is damp and he's dressed to go out. Eli blinks at him and just shrugs when he's told to get dressed. He doesn't put much effort into it. His jeans are ripped at the knee and ragged at the hem. The hoodie is Jonathan's, baggy and too large for the both of them. Throw in a faded knit hat and he looks like a hobo. Christian tells him so. Jonathan snorts and herds both of them out of their apartment building and into the parking garage. Eli asks where they're going and Jonathan just shrugs and says out.

After a while, it really _doesn't_ seem like they have a particular destination. Jonathan just cruises until they pass a mall and promptly whips across two lanes of traffic, Eli clutching the 'oh shit!' bar and Christian laughing with delight. When they park and get out, Eli is still shaking and he ignores Jonathan all the way inside. Until he's found a Starbucks and gotten more caffeine, Eli remains silent, mostly observing Christian's sheer delight with the various toy displays. They pass a cellphone kiosk and Christian starts pleading for a phone, insisting that all of his friends have one.

Jonathan resists, as usual, saying Christian is too young. Eli shakes his head, elbowing his husband. “Maybe we should. Emergencies. I think you can restrict it to certain numbers and with so many kids getting snatched nowadays... just makes sense.”

Maybe it's just his general negative attitude but he can't help going to one of a parent's biggest fears. He feels guilty for the way that Jonathan's eyes widen. Both their names are on the contract but Eli takes over, adding the new line and paying for the phone himself. Granted, Christian doesn't need an iphone but Eli and Jonathan both have been spoiling him since Jonathan got custody. It's worth the time and the money for the way he beams and hugs Eli's waist.

“That was extravagant. Too much. He's too young. Should have gotten him something simple and inexpensive. Too much.” Jonathan says, looking down at the top of Christian's head. He's walking between them, too absorbed in his new toy to listen to them or pay attention to where he's going.

“He's a good kid. Deserves something shiny.” Eli answers, smoothing a hand over Christian's hair. “Besides, he can only call us, his mom, her parents and our parents.”

“And the internet is restricted. I know, I know.” Jonathan mutters. He's smiling, though, and Eli returns it.

It's the best he's felt all day. Sometimes he wonders if it's ridiculous how happy he can be just from seeing his boys happy.

The day drifts on slowly and pleasantly. Eli buys way too much candy and swears he's hiding it from Jonathan and Christian and never sharing. Jonathan insists that Christian isn't getting anything else, the phone was more than enough, but ends up buying him a few Disney movies anyway. They're only recognized a few times, relatively left to their own devices. Eli sneaks a kiss when he can. He wonders if they're seen but somehow doesn't care if they are.

“You might not care, but I do. I don't know if I'm okay with being seen kissing someone who looks like they're homeless.” Jonathan smirks. Eli flips him off and tells him to watch it or he's sleeping on the couch. It's bullshit and they both know it.

They make it home after a stop for pizza. Christian slides one of his movies into the bluray player and take Eli's recliner. Eli sprawls out on the couch, yawning and then grumbling when Jonathan muscles him up and sits down. Eli thumps back down on his lap, muttering under his breath. Jonathan smiles, leans down for a kiss before petting Eli's hair. Eli smiles at him before turning his attention back to the TV and humming along with Alice in Wonderland.

Later that night, laying in bed together, sated and panting, Jonathan kisses Eli hard enough to steal what little breath has left. He sprawls back again, patting Eli's chest lightly.

“It's gonna be great. You guys are going to take this all the way. I can feel it.”

“Can't predict baseball.”

“Nope. But you can have faith.”

“Got faith in us, huh?”

Jonathan smiles and kisses him again. “Always.”


End file.
